


The Welsh Farm Weasleys

by WaveMaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Broom Maker Harry Potter, Car Accidents, Career Change, Career Ending Injuries, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Coming Out, Cousins, Father-Son Relationship, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Muggles, POV Teddy Lupin, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Texting, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveMaker/pseuds/WaveMaker
Summary: After the war, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina ended up moving to a set of interconnecting farmhouses in rural Wales. Their children all grew up together, and this is their group chat.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Fred Weasley II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
